Recuerdame
by Avari-at-heart
Summary: Bella finds out she is losing her mind. Literally. She has a terrible disease that is stealing all of her memories, it will take everything with it. S. Can Edward save her? Or will she forget him? Full Summary Inside. G
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdame Fan-fiction: well its actually a song fic. I was INSPIRED by the song Recuerdame. It's an awesome song, and I couldn't think of a better inspiration ….**

**Bella finds out she has a case of memory loss. But she soon finds out that it is much worse than it should be. She is the youngest person ever- to lose her mind, she is the first person in over 70 years to get the frightening disease. She will loose her memories- all of them. **

**Will Edward be able to save her before it's too late? Or will she forget him forever. **

" **Recuerdame"**

* * *

" **It'll start off slow. First you'll forget little things, like your locker combination, then you'll forget what happened a month ago, then a week, down to three days, soon you'll forget who you are. Making you lose yourself completely- till you go mad…" said the doctor, I sighed and nodded my head. **

**Not letting a sob escape, I numbly got up from the room and walked to the door. Sighing as I saw Alice looking like she would cry if she could- waiting for me by my car.**

" **So I guess you saw." I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets and standing across from her. **

" **Uh huh." **

" **So I guess you know that I don't want to tell- at least- not yet…" I muttered lower, she nodded and then she jumped me. Moving to hug me as tight as she could- without killing me of course.**

" **Well then. I guess we should go to the Pharmacy first and then get to the house. Edward's worrying." She whispered I nodded. Though I wanted to do anything but. **

**I just wanted to sleep and sleep for a long time… I just wanted to dream- dream of Edward… But I knew that if things didn't go my way- I would never remember Edward's face again.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi people- I'm back. Hehe, I always wanted to say it. So this is the second chapter. Remember to review- hate it? Love it? Want to kill me for writing it? Want to kiss me for writing it? (please don't do the last two. kind of weird…) but seriously it's cool. Which ever you choose, I'll make sure to lock the doors. LOL, Don't own Twilight, WHAT EVER, stop bragging Stephanie. JK JK I love you!!!**_

_**ENJOY!!  
Avari-at-heart**_

__**" Scarred."**

_

* * *

_

**CHP. 2**

**I slowly stepped out of Alice's Porsche sighing as the cool crisp air hit my face gently, could there ever be a time when I didn't remember what the air was?**

" **Bella!" cried Edward dashing over to hug me, smiling as he gathered me into his arms. **

" **Hello…" I said softly- my first mistake.**

" **What's wrong? Did the doctor say anything?" he asked worriedly, I closed my eyes. I wanted to tell him, I really did. **

_**Oh, Edward. You know I hurt.**_

" **No I'm just a little tired is all. There was a long waiting line- and I just don't like the doctors office." I grinned, but even I could tell it was so fake. I just couldn't bring myself to try harder.**

" **Oh. Edward? Bella is really tired so I'm going to go upstairs with her and put her to bed in your room. Okay? Esme wants you to help her with something." Said Alice, she grabbed my hand and the bag with my med's. We were halfway up the stairs when Edward turned to stare at Alice and I accusingly, **

" **Alice? What are you hiding from me?" he asked, **

" **Oh. Nothing Edward, " she flashed her pearly white smile at him. She took my hand and I fell on the last step. She lifted me up by the elbows and whispered softly, **

" **It'll be okay. " **

**Edward was halfway up the stairs but I turned to him and smiled softly,**

" **I'm fine Edward. I just fell is all." I smiled at him…**

_**Would there be a time when I couldn't remember how to walk?**_

**I stared at him, my eyes watering. **

_**How could I forget him? My love? My LIFE? He's more myself than I am…**_

**I loved him so much. Just the thought of never seeing him again killed me. Cause even if he was next to me- he wouldn't be. I wouldn't see him- because I wouldn't know who he was. He would hold no significance. He would just be another face in the crowd. Having no more meaning than the man I passed in the street. He would become a stranger. **

" **I love you. " I whispered, choking on my sob's. He ran up the stairs and was wiping tears before they could fall.**

**He stared into my eyes, pleading for me to say what was on my mind. **

" **I love you." I whispered again. **

**Willing that even if I forgot my own name. I would know to say those words. And to say them to the right person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter UP! What?! Okay. Well, sorry dears but Edward still doesn't know in this chapter. I promise though-in the fifth chapter- something's going down.**

**Review. I don't own Twilight, ya ya ya…**

" **I love you."**

* * *

**I yawned as I walked down the steps, dressed and ready to go back home. My 3-day weekend with " Alice" was over and now I was going back to Charlie's. **

" **Bella! " cried Alice throwing me over her tiny frame, and running to her Porche. Jasper throwing my bags into her trunk, **

" **Why the hurry?" I whispered. Whispering was all I could do now, if I talked louder it turned into screaming, if I talked softer it turned into non-coherent mumblings and if i let one tear fall, it turned into whaling. **

" **Oh, Edward wanted to drive you. But you can't be ALONE together, you'd die." Joked Alice, but to some degree it was the truth. **

" **Oh." I said lamely, **

**The car revved and we sped out of the Cullen property.**

**My phone rang, shrill and loud. And for a small moment- my mind went blank to what it was. **

" **Its your phone Bella. The one Edward bought you." Reminded Alice kindly, but she was scared. And I knew that. **

" **Pick it up, or he will follow you to Charlie's house." Warned Alice.**

**I snatched the phone from my pocket and pressed the green button.**

_**  
**_**" Bella! Why is Alice driving you home? What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked in a small voice, **

" **Oh. Edward , no. You didn't do anything. I love you so much. But Charlie and I are going to go on a vacation to Cape Cod for a week when I get back we need to talk okay?" I whispered, **

" **Okay…I love you." he whispered, his voice held so much sadness and devastation that it killed me,**

" **I will ALWAYS love you. Never forget that, please." I felt the tears forming in my eyes when I heard him heave a sob. **

**I hung up the phone. I was killing the both of us, I was going to kill my fiancée and myself slowly. **

" **Bella, we're here." Said Alice softly, shaking me from my open-eyed slumber. **

" **I love him, Alice." I whimpered, feeling the pain of separation and lies killing me slowly. **

" **That's why you've got to do this Bella. There's no other way. And as your mind slips farther- your future becomes more impossible to see." **

* * *

**This chapter officially sucked. Like really. But I promise next chapter will be like Bella and Charlie on their trip, blah blah blah. It will 2 days, because something makes them come back…Hmmmm…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. **

"**Daddy and Me."**

**I don't own Twilight. **

" **Bella!" cried Charlie, he had tears in his eyes. Which meant he knew- of course he would. The doctor's called him. Now I remember.**

_**Remember...**_

**I turned to say bye to Alice- but she had already gone. My bags now stood behind me as the yellow Porsche sped away. **

**Charlie stopped a few feet away from me. His breath coming out ragged, he had red puffy circles around his eyes. He hadn't slept more than I had. **

**My lips turned down, and puffed up. I was pouting- which was ridiculous. But I was, I was fighting back tears. **

" **Daddy." I whispered,**

" **Oh my baby." He whispered. He crushed me to his chest and his breath became more labored. His chest heaving. When I noticed- he was crying.**

" **Daddy. " I sobbed, clutching his chest and sobbing. I felt safe -safe and loved. My monsters couldn't get me now- like they used to when I was a kid. Because my dad was my white night- and he would protect me. **

**And in his embrace- I knew that was what he would do. **

**He lifted me into his arms, and carried my bridal style, and for once- I didn't protest. **

**He needed to do this for me. He needed to know that he still could do SOMETHING for me. **

**He carried me to my room, and set me on my bed. When he turned to leave I begged him to stay with me. **

" **Daddy, please." **

**He turned and stayed- his body making my small bed creak. But he let me put my head on his chest like I did when I was a baby. He smoothed down my hair, like he used to when I was a kid. **

**Neither of us blushed or stammered. This was natural, and easy. This was my dad and I. **

**Day Two of vacation. ( A/N- they have already been at the hotel for a day. However this is their first day going outside, it's already like about 7 o'clock-A/N)**

" **Okay Bells, just hold it like this- and then pull back and then you throw it in like that- and wait!" said Charlie.**

**Charlie had caught fifteen fish so far. I had caught zero. **

" **Dad, I can't do this!" I groaned, putting the thing down and sitting down. **

" **Okay Bells. It's getting late anyway," Charlie reeled his poll in and I picked up. Things had been pretty calm. I felt normal- so I assumed it was going fine. **

" **Okay Bella why don't we get back to our hotel and order some room service. I always thought that was cool. Let's try it." Said Charlie happily. Something felt wrong, my mind was buzzing and becoming chaotic.**

_**I can't remember, what room we were in. Room…room…what was I thinking of?**_

" **Oh we could try some steak!" said Charlie, rattling on. **

_**I was thinking of what room…room…room 207? Or was it 503?**_

**We pulled into the hotel parking lot and walked through the door. **

" **Welcome back." Said the happy doorman.**

_**Welcome back from what?**_

**Charlie pressed the button for the 7****th**** floor.**

" **Dad. We aren't on the seventh floor." I said softly, **

" **Huh? Yeah sure we are, Bell. Look it says it on this thing!" said Charlie, showing me the room key. That was in his fishing jacket.**

_**Why is he wearing his fishing jacket?**_

" **Dad- no we aren't. And why are you wearing your fishing jacket?" I asked, my mind still buzzing. And my breath coming in short gasps, my head felt like a bomb was going off. It was too much at once, it hurt. I couldn't think- it was coming too fast. I didn't know what was coming, it was just too much all at once. I didn't want it. **

" **Bella are you okay?" asked Charlie's worried voice. Distant- it was so distant.**

_**Oh God, help me.**_

" **Daddy it hurts. Make it go away, tell the buzzing to leave- oh god it's all over. Its all in my head- GET IT OUT!" I was shrieking, my hands on my head.**

" **Bella? Bella come on- you need to stay with me now. Look at me, your name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm your dad, Charlie Swan. Your mom's Renee, we are on a trip. And we just came back from fishing. Bella? No, No Bella look at me. Don't look at them- Look at me, Bella. Your fiancée is Edward Anthony Cullen. His mom is Esme, his dad is Carlisle. But he is adopted, his 'siblings' are Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. Bella your mom's husband is Phil. You moved to Forks, to live with me. Bella no-no- you don't stop looking at me. You look me in the eyes- that's it. Good girl.. It doesn't matter. They don't matter. It's just you and me right now. Okay? Now- No, no , no- bella don't to sleep you need to stay awake! BELLA!" **

**Charlie was trying to calm me down. But I was passed the point of no return. Everything was fuzzy and odd, I was on the floor in a hallway. And people were crowded around me. I heard my dad's voice telling me not to sleep but I was so tired…**

" **Daddy…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how did you like the last chapter. I know- it was a little weird. But we have just experienced Bella's first- " episode ". Doctor will explain later. **

**REVIEW!  
Avari-at-heart**

** " We have no time"**

" **I don't understand. You said it would start off slow. Not in two days! And not that bad. She was in so much pain." Argued Charlie. **

" **Mr. Swan, I've done more test. And it seems- it seems, Bella has a more advanced case than we thought. Actually- we've never seen it this advanced. And it wasn't so much as PAIN she felt- it was more of – I can't explain it- but it's torture. She won't remember much. Unless she's a fighter- but even the best of strength can't stay for long. Be prepared because one day- she won't remember anything, no matter how much of a fighter she is." Murmured the doctor. **

_**What are they talking about?**_

" **Daddy." I murmured. I realized then where I was. I was in a small doctors office, laying on a tiny table. **

**Charlie walked over to me, and placed a hand on my head. **

" **Does she remember?" he murmured, **

" **Most likely not." Said the doctor loud and clear. **

" **Remember what?" I asked, trying to think of how I ended up on the doctor's table. Then it hit me- the doctor telling me of the disease, lying to Edward…then it stopped. I couldn't think of anything past that. What had I done yesterday? Or better yet, the days before it?  
**_**Is it already happening? Am I already losing my mind?**_

" **Bella- yesterday you achieved in having an episode. Your began to forget, and felt terrible pain- not a bad pain but a pain in mind. Do you remember?" asked Charlie, **

" **Not even a little. I can't remember from when I walked out of the doctors office . I remember before- but not after." I said my head feeling light. **

**The bright lights of the doctor's office were a little too much. So Charlie gripped my hand and led me to the cruiser. Even when we entered the car and I fell asleep, I never loosened my hold on his hand.**

**------------------------------------At their house--------------------------------------------**

" **Edward called. He wants you to go see him, I get it you haven't told him yet Bella?" frowned Charlie. Usually he wasn't so supportive of Edward but something had changed in him these past few days. Usually he wasn't so blatant and loud, but I guess my dad was always this way. And I had never noticed. **

" **No, dad." I whispered looking out the window. Watching the stars in the sky. **

" **Well then, get in that truck and tell him. Bella, your mom and I- we messed up. We didn't trust each other and we didn't tell each other things. But Bella you and Edward have something that your mother and I never had- true love. And I'm not going to let you loose it." Growled Charlie, the tears fell down my cheeks.**

_**I'm going mad. I don't have as much time as I thought.**_

" **Better late then never, Bells." Grinned Charlie, throwing me my car keys. **

" **Be safe." He murmured as I ran out of the house. **

**The car engine roared to life and so did my nerves. I was sobbing and screaming all at once, my hands going in my hair, and on the steering wheel.**

**I was going crazy.**

* * *

**( pulling in to the driveway)**

**I pulled the car door off as soon as I pulled in. Snatching the keys from the car, I ran up to the front door. My hair a mess, my sobs shaking my chest, I pulled open the front door. **

**Edward was running down the stairs, I flung myself into his chest. The family was around us everyone but Alice and Jasper asking questions.**

" **Bella, love, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Edward. I pulled away from him, sniffling and took a step back. **

" **You need to change me now." I whispered, **

" **What? Bella no. I need answers, we already made our decision, what are you talking about? I won't tolerate being left in the dark anymore!" said Edward firmly, **

_**No, Edward LISTEN TO ME!**_

" **Edward we HAVE NO TIME!" I screamed my hands going in my hair, **

**I heard Alice's soothing voice in my ear, **

" **Easy Bella. Don't get yourself worked up."**

" **Bella. Talk to me." Came Edward's smooth voice, **

_**No, Edward LISTEN TO ME!**_

" **NO NO NO NO! I'm in control of myself. " I said shaking my head violently, my eyes going wide. I was loosing this battle, it had taking control of me already. Sending me into a frenzy, **

" **No Bella. Fight back, don't let this take away more of you." Said Alice, her smooth voice sending shivers up my spine. **

" **Bella. Give me answers, what is going ON!" shouted Edward.**

"**I'M LOOSING MY MIND!" I screeched, falling to the floor. Looking the exact sight of a mad man. My eyes frantic and searching every place. Looking for something sane to hold on to. **

" **Bella. Be reasonable." Said Edward, squatting down towards me. Placing a hand on my cheek. **

**I slapped it away. **

" **Edward I am going crazy. I have this-this-THING. Its attacking my mind. It's killing me. And it's ahead of schedule. It's taking all of memories so I'll become crazy. I won't remember my name, my family, my friends, you, US. Edward, LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed, tearing at my hair. **

" **BELLA STOP IT!" shouted Edward. He didn't believe me, he won't listen.**

_**Edward, please.**_

**I sobbed and began to shake my head beginning to buzz. **

" **Sh. Bella it's okay, darlin'. Sh, just think about the good things. " whispered Jasper. His arms wrapping me in a tight hold away from Edward. **

**I saw that Alice had her tiny hands on Edward's forearms, and she was showing him something. She was showing him, EVERYTHING. **

" **No." came Edward's choked sob. **

" **No." again, **

" **I won't let that happen. I'll take care of her." Edward began to sob, and he threw himself at my feet. Jasper let go of me. **

" **Bella no. Tell me your lying. Tell me it's not the truth." He begged, **

" **Edward, we have no time." I whispered. A calm had washed over me, and I threw a thankful glance at Jasper. But he shrugged, it hadn't been him. **

_**It was me.**_

" **Carlisle will treat you. It'll be okay." Whispered Edward. But I knelt down and took his face in my hands. **

" **No. Edward. **_**I WON'T BE OKAY.**_**" I said sweetly. Something in my words broke him. And he realized the situation. **

_**Edward, listen to me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. But Just to let you know- my cousin doesn't either. So HAHAHA! In your face Jayce!  
And that Rhymed. Whhatt??"

** Edward was sobbing, tearless sobs. His body shaking, and his heart breaking. Strangely, I was okay. I expected to fall apart, or shed a tear, at least. But I did not.**

"**Why? Why? Bella, love. Why? Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella!" he moaned, looking up at me from his eye lashes. **

**I bent down to his face, **

" **In William Shakespeare's Richard 3, there is a short monologue. From the King, and he pleads with everyone to talk of death and nothing else. He's not going nuts. He's trying to get a point across, he says that he's a mortal. That he has faults, and that he will inevitably die. A cold, cruel death. A murder, just as every king before him has. But he stresses the fact that he can't be anything more than what he is," Edward was staring at me like I was already crazy," And the truth is. Edward I'm like that too. I'm just a mortal, a human. I can't be more. I can't be less. I will die."**

**Edward let out a frustrated roar, his hands went in his hair. Everyone was silent, watching Bella, watching Edward.**

" **Our time is up Edward. Our time. Is. Up." I whispered, taking his hand in mine. **

" **Bella?" he whispered, **

" **Yes?" I whispered back, the small strength I had felt just minutes ago had left me, leaving me tired and in agony. **

" **Remember me, when you feel that your soul is restless. Remember me when you feel like all hope is lost. Remember me, when you can't remember your own name. Remember me, **_**please**_**." Edward begged, I ran into his arms. Flinging myself into his cold embrace, he buried his face in my hair. **

**Murmuring "I Love you's" and "Remembers", we never let go of each other. **

" **GROUP HUG!" cried Emmet, and I laughed through my tears as I felt Emmet's bear arm's squeeze around me. **

" **IDIOT!" cried Rosalie, but I felt Alice throw herself onto us as well. And eventually so did the rest of the family. **

**I sighed as I felt my happiness slip away, and I slowly pulled away from the group and sat on the couch where the rest of the family gathered in the living room. **

**Strange as, with my erratic moods, their moods changed to. **

_**With me around, would I hurt them too?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please Don't Kill Me I know I've been a terrible person to you all. I've been meaning to update and my amazing cousin has just pushed me to upload this chapter. I promise I'm going to try for 1 chapter a week… possibly every Thursday or I'll pick some other day that suits me best. This one is 3,109 words.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me during this time. Thank Jaycee for making me upload this chapter's for her, check her out and subscribe to:**_

___**ILJASPERHALEEX33**_

_** 5 months later**_

__I sat in front of the Cullen's TV watching it but not exactly watching it. The screen was blurry and the buzzing in my head began again, I could feel their eyes on me. Their inquisitive stares, they were all wondering about why I was suddenly reaching into my purse for my pills-popping two into my mouth I ignored their eyes and grasped the water bottle Jasper held out to me. I silently nodded at him, drinking the water hurriedly and trying to see past the white spots.

But I was too late, the white spots around my eyes had already developed and I couldn't see a damn thing. The shudders began shaking my body thoroughly and I couldn't breath, the buzzing in my head was excruciating and I started gasping my body lunging forward onto the floor. As Edward sat next to me his hands holding my body firmly down as I shook underneath him. My eyes rolled back into my head as I fell into a light slumber my surroundings unfamiliar to me.

I sat up as I stood shakily my body tired from most likely a night of restless sleep, I saw Edward's concerned face close to mine and my body reacted immediately.

"Hi everyone I'm Edwards- err, friend. Bella." I smiled uncertainly at Edward's family who look confused.

"Bella… you've already met my family. What are you talking about?" said Edward loudly, his eyes wild.

"What are you talking about Edward? I-I don't understand" I giggled nervously, and twisted my hands.

"Bella… you're sick. Y-You- this isn't you! This, this is the disease eating at your mind. You've met my family before Bella, you and I are getting married, love. Come on sweetheart, Remember?" he begged his hands running through his hair and as one hand reached out to touch me I flinched backwards.

"Edward no! What-w-what are you talking about? I've never met your family before, I don't have a disease and I would never agree to marriage this young! What- No!" I moved farther away from Edward and shook my head, closing my eyes tightly at his teary eyed face.

"No… Bella, love. Listen to me. Remember, please- you promised!" he begged walking towards me hesitantly.

"E-E-Edward?" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked around at his family who nodded at me.

"NO! No! I'm not sick, I don't… I'm fine!" I screamed shaking my head at them my hands running through my hair shakily. I felt manic and jittery; I couldn't control myself and was immediately embarrassed for my shouts.

"Bella… Remember." Edward looked into my eyes and willed me to do something… to remember?

But I had no idea what I was supposed to be remembering

_**Well there you go. Thank you once more. See you next week,**_

_** Love Avari.**_


End file.
